


Uh, What Happened To Band Practice?

by rose_serenity



Category: Day6 (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Day6 - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_serenity/pseuds/rose_serenity
Summary: Jae trying to do everything in his power to delay going to band practise, but why?





	Uh, What Happened To Band Practice?

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy Jae thing I wrote because who doesn't need soft boyfriend Jae in their lives

“I don’t waaaanna go to practise I wanna stay here with you Princess,” Jae whined dragging his feet across the floor. He’d been “getting ready” for almost 2 hours now, trying to delay him leaving you to go to band practise. He was due to go back on tour soon, it wasn’t long, only a couple of weeks but it didn’t mean you wouldn’t miss him any less. He continued to sulk around your apartment, kicking his heels up and sighing a bit too loud.

“You call me princess, yet here you are acting like a drama queen love.” You replied to him from the sofa, you were tucked under a blanket as it was your day off so naturally, you chose to watch your favourite drama all day. You heard a small thud from the kitchen and then silence, you waited to see if your boyfriend was going to make a noise before going to actually check on the accident-prone baby you had grown to love dearly.

“REALLY,” you hear from the kitchen, “I hit my head on the cupboard door and you don’t even check on me, I could be dead, I could be severely concussed, YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT ME.” Your boyfriend shouted walking into the living room, looking at you with puppy dog eyes. He was an idiot, but he was your idiot.

“Jae what's going on?” You turned to look at him. His eyes flashed with something you couldn’t quite read. You paused your drama and peeled back the blanket from your legs, patting the spot next to you. Jae moved around the sofa and slumped down into the now vacant spot next to you, you took the opportunity to move closer to him, looping your arms together and propping your chin on his shoulder.

“Hey, what's wrong Chicken?” You asked in a softer tone.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Jae said quietly without making eye contact, there was something in his voice that seemed to tug at your heartstrings.

“It’s just band practice, you’ll be home in a few hours then we can have a movie night and order take out and cudd-“

“No I- I don’t want to leave you, like go on tour and not have you with me.” He turned to look at you, his eyes were slightly glossy with tears threatening to fall. Where had all this come from? You had both gone through numerous tours and weekends apart, heck even the weeks leading up to a comeback sometimes meant going a few days without seeing each other so all of this was nothing new.

“Tell me what's on your mind Jae,” you said looking at him as one of your hands made its way to his hair. He loved having his hair touched and you knew it always calmed him down. You started to run your hands through it and you could see him sigh and relax into your touch.

“I don’t know I just, this feels different. I don’t know why it feels different this time but just the thought of leaving you even if it is only for a couple of weeks just kinda breaks me a little. I don’t know why it's getting to me this much. I feel like a baby.”

“Oh honey you are a baby,” you cooed at him which earned you a dirty look.

“You’re lucky I love you and I’m fragile right now”

“I am lucky I know” you smiled up at him. Silence fell between the two of you, only to be broken by another sigh from your boyfriend. You kept your hand in his hand, delicately running your fingers through the light blue strands. You could almost hear how hard his brain was thinking.

“Marry me.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Marry me.” You looked at him only to see him looking back at you with a face that said ‘I’m serious’.

“Jae I-“

“Do? Fantastic!”

“No Jae I, marry you? Where is all this coming from? I mean not that I wouldn’t love to marry you,” a smile started to appear on his face, “But not now! Especially not when you need to be focusing on the rehearsal for tour!” You said standing up from the sofa, making your way to the kitchen, your mind running wild. It was official, Jae had lost it. He had gone into a mental breakdown, it was finally happening. You walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, your throat suddenly dry. You closed to fridge door only to be met with a body.

“Why don’t you want to marry me?” He asked looking down at you, almost pleading.

“As I said, the timing isn’t right and there's so much to think about and-“

“What else is there to think about? I love you, you love me, the boys love you, heck even boss man loves you, what else is there?” You walked around him once more. You couldn’t believe he was talking about marriage. Of course, you had pictured it all, the boys being his groomsmen and performing at the reception. All of your friends from around the world flown out to celebrate the happiest night of your life. Being with the boy you fell in love with for the rest of your life. What else was there to it? You loved him. Before you could even think of a response you felt yourself being spun around.

“Look, I’m already late for practice and this isn’t some I’m having a mental break because of the comeback or I’m stressed because of rehearsal for tour, if anything all of that has made me realise that no matter what the constant in my life is always you. Making ramen when I come back from the studio late, playing with my hair when I can't figure out a tune, you dropping by in band practice and me having to drag you away from everyone because they all genuinely love being around you. You light up every part of my life and sure this may seem out of the blue but its been on my mind for a while.” Your eyes started to gloss over. You couldn’t quite keep up with everything he was saying but you knew for damn sure that nothing else mattered more than being in his arms in.

“Yes.”

“And I know the tour is coming up and then I’ll be away for two weeks and then there's promotion but I don’t think I’ll be able to leave you knowing that I could be engaged to you before going. I just, I just want you in every way I can. I know I’m being selfish but I just want you in my life as much as I can have you and-“ You raised yourself up on your toes to silence him with a kiss.

“Hey, that's not fair I was in the middle of a romantic monologue, I was trying to be cute and shit and you totally ruined it” he pouted at you. He was right, he was being selfish but you didn’t care. You both wanted the same thing.

“It would be my honour”

“Your honour to what”

“Marry you?”

“Oh cool.” You raised your eyebrow at him. ‘Oh cool?’ Maybe you needed to think about marrying this idiot. He cupped your face in his hands.

“Wait, wait you mean?” He said grinning at you.

“I don’t really have a choice, no one else is going to marry you are they?” You said giggling. Jae picked you up and loan you around before placing you down on your feet again. He leant down to press a kiss on your forehead when there was a knock at the door. You looked up at him puzzled as he continued to smile. You walked over to the door, already hearing familiar voices on the other side. You slide open the lock and opened the door to reveal the other 4 members on Day6 on your doorstep, all sharing the same sheepish smile. You welcomed them all into your apartment, watching as Jae shared a telepathic conversation with them.

“Uhhh, what happened to band practise?” You asked Sunjin.

“Well the thing is-“

“How could we have band practise when we have an engagement to celebrate!” YoungK said pulling out 3 bottles of soju from his bag.

“BRIAN.” The members shouted all taking their turn to slap him on the back of the head. You looked at Jae for an explanation.

“Okay so I MIGHT have been telling them about wanting to propose and then I don’t know today seemed like the right day and I text them all this morning saying I was going to do it and to reschedule practise but then I started to chicken out and then time was passing but then I did it and you said yes and then they kinda turned up and yeah.”

“Wait you said yes?” Wonpil looked at you confusedly.

“Of course she did,” Jae said, mocking offence.

“If she said yes then where’s the ring?” Jae looked at Sunjin, then at you, then ran into your bedroom mumbling something along the lines of “holy shit how could I forget the damn ring, Jae you’re such an idiot”. You smiled at all the boys as you went to get glasses for the soju. You were engaged, you were finally going to marry the love of your life.


End file.
